


Best friend?

by Karkstrek



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance, it's going to be short, the amnesia au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkstrek/pseuds/Karkstrek
Summary: “Yes, Hyunnie?” the younger motions for him to approach the bed, once the elder it’s at his arms’ reach, he grips his shirt and pulls him down, connecting their lips softly, he breaks the contact fast, muttering a soft ‘I love you’ before fainting again, he misses the shocked look on Taeyong’s face.





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my baby Peach, I love you, I really do and it hurts me that you're feeling down this badly, I wish I'd be there with you, baking you something or making you laugh with the things that happened to me, I value you so much as a friend and as a person, so, I hope this makes you feel better. ILY ♥
> 
> Enjoy the reading.

His eyes hurt as he tries to open them again, it’s weird, it’s not that feeling one usually gets when the sleep it’s just too good, but it’s more like he’s been sleeping far too long that he might have forgotten about how to actually wake up, he knows the mechanics, sure, but the mere movement of his eyelids trying to open hurts him so much. He groans frustrated, he tried using his left hand to rub his eyes and try to facilitate opening them, it didn’t work as the muscles, tendons and everything in there that makes his hand, arm and forearm move, hurts even more than his eyes trying to pry open.

 

He relaxes, the best way to understand everything is trying not to freak out and be as calm as he can be. _Baby steps, Jung, you can do this_ , he thinks.

 

Again, he tries to open his eyes again, the process is slow and frustrating but he endures enough to finally, _finally_ open his eyes. He can only bear a few seconds of the bright light on the ceiling burning his tired eyes before his tired arm covers them, protecting them from said light.

 

He doesn’t understand though, wasn’t he asleep on his couch? He remembers doing so after he dropped Taeyong home last night after their dinner, he doesn’t remember what they were celebrating, maybe Taeil finally saying yes to Johnny? It could also be Yuta finally setting down with Doyoung and leaving his rather _promiscuous_ life, he doesn’t remember and his head hurts trying to remember what happened during that dinner and after he fell asleep on the couch, this doesn’t feel like his couch though.

 

He also might remember those names but the faces, the faces are kind of blurry as he tries to replay the scene, every one of them seems blurry except for Taeyong’s, beautiful, gorgeous Taeyong, with his red hair and rosy eye makeup, his sharp features and soft eyes…

 

_Where’s Taeyong, though?_

 

The ceiling didn’t look like the one of his room, much lesser than the one on his living room and he knows for a fact that Taeyong doesn’t enjoy lights that bright, which leads him to the next question, _where is he?_

 

With so much effort and enduring some time under the bright lights, he finally can take in his surroundings, not without realizing how much his whole body hurts, from the tip of his toes to the roots of his hair, his mouth tastes like shit and he feels weirdly dehydrated, he doesn’t doubt his lips might be chapped.

 

This isn’t his house, nor Taeyong’s or any of his friend’s. The white walls and the things monitoring his heartbeats as well as all the wires and cannula wrapped on his wrists, arms and even neck indicate him the inevitable.

 

_He’s in a hospital._

 

That’s not the worst part, though, the fact that he’s alone it’s what really worries him, he doesn’t even know what time must be right now, maybe it’s late in the night and visits aren’t allowed anymore, maybe it’s still too early in the morning and no one is allowed yet. He decides to wait, making assumptions will be bad for his poor head right now.

 

However, he drifts back again to last night’s supposed events. He swears he fell asleep on his couch, he even remembers kissing Taeyong goodnight and making plans to go to the cinema with him next day. _Oh, fuck, did he ditch him?_ It makes sense, though, that’s why Taeyong might not be there, _I deserve it_ , he thinks, that’s quiet ungentlemanly of him.

 

Groaning he closes his eyes again, trying to sleep again and not think about anything else. His mind stays void of anything until he hears soft footsteps entering the room, then a soft whimper and a hand reaching for one of his, the person keeps rubbing circles on his knuckles with their shaky hands, it hurts Jaehyun’s hand so much, it’s sore and kind of numb, but still hurts like a bitch.

 

He snaps his eyes open, ready to tell the person to please not do that, it hurts really bad. But every word dies on his throat as the first thing he sees is a mop of messy ashy red hair void of the usual smoothness and shine it usually holds, baggy clothes embracing a tired looking body, Jaehyun’s heart hurts so much from the image in front of him, he’s done this to him, there’s sorrow on his face, his eyes red and swollen as much as his nose, _you really outdid yourself, Jung_ , he scolds himself.

 

“T” his throat burns, it’s so dry and weird but he needs to do this, that’s Taeyong, he doesn’t deserve this, so he forces himself again. “Tae” he lets out, raspy and so, so low, he wonders if the other heard him. As the red head doesn’t seem to notice him, he tries another approach, he envelops the other’s fingers as tight as he can with his, the strength is not that much, but he hopes the older notices the movement.

 

The redhead reacts to that, his tired eyes searching fastly for his face, widening as much as they can once he realizes the other is awake. His beautiful big eyes fill with tears as he tries to voice all that he’s feeling right now, his mouth opens and closes everytime, Jaehyun smiles at him tiredly yet endeared.

 

“You’re awake” he finally breaths out, sobbing a little afterwards “I was so worried, Hyun, they, the doctor told me your clavicle was dislocated, and your ribs! I was really, really worried at that, Doctor Yoo told me they almost drilled one of your lungs, you weren’t responding to anything  they gave you, and you looked so beaten, so small and broken, I was expecting the worst, Doctor Yoo called your parents. Your mom, Hyun! She was so sad, and your father, oh my god, I’ve never seen him so furious and gloomy at the same time, he’s suing the person that rolled you over and he was going to sue some of the witnesses too for not bringing you or calling an ambulance immediately, he was so mad. _Fuck_ , I should call your mother right now”

 

Taeyong’s hands make him dizzy as he keeps moving them, following his mouth as they explain the events he’s so set up on remember. He’s going to black out any moment, he can feel it, but before that, he needs to do something, it might be his last chance at doing so if he doesn’t wake up next time, he’s so tired he might die.

 

Using all his force of will and some more he calls Taeyong, as loud as his dry throat lets him to.

 

“Yes, Hyunnie?” the younger motions for him to approach the bed, once the elder it’s at his arms’ reach, he grips his shirt and pulls him down, connecting their lips softly, he breaks the contact fast, muttering a soft ‘I love you’ before fainting again, he misses the shocked look on Taeyong’s face.

 

He also misses the redness on his face and neck and the ‘What the fuck, Jaehyun, you can’t do that and then faint on me! I’m calling your mother, and a nurse’

 

However, a smiling asleep Jaehyun is what Taeyong and the nurse are greeted with.

 

* * *

 

“-hyun, can you hear me?” a soft woman’s voice is what he hears, it’s familiar and warm and makes him fuzzy inside, it’s home.

 

He opens his eyes slowly.

 

“Hmmm” he mutters, the light hurts his eyes and he feels something like a dejá-vu.

 

“Can you please turn off that light, sweetie?” the woman instructs the person on what Jaehyun supposes the door is, she then smiles at him, he feels himself matching this woman’s smile, it’s so contagious. “How are you, darling?” the woman asks lovingly threading her fingers through his hair, Jaehyun stills, _fuck,_ is he cheating on Taeyong with this gorgeous woman, she’s beautiful, but not as beautiful and soft as his Taeyong is, _he couldn’t have cheated on him, could he?_

 

“Uhm, who are you?” he asks instead, the woman’s hand stills midway his head. A mortified look blooms on her face, she looks to the other side of the room, making some head movements, then a male is coming over, looking at Jaehyun lovingly. _Fuck,_ is he double cheating on Taeyong? With what seems like a married couple?

 

“How are you feeling, son?”

 

_Son?_

 

“Don’t you remember what happened, Hyunnie?” the woman asks him, one of her smooth hands envelops his right hand, he shakes his head “Dear?” the woman looks at the other man.

 

“What do you remember, son?” the man tries instead.

 

“I” he clears his throat, the older man catches up and offers him some water, he gulps it down as if it the most delicious thing he’s ever drinked “I fell asleep on the couch, Taeyong and I were celebrating with our friends, I dropped him home and slept on the couch back at my apartment” someone gasps on the other side of the room, the woman covers his mouth, shocked, the man’s face constricts with sadness before quickly being replaced by anger.

 

“I’m really going to sue that mother-”

 

“Darling!” the woman’s voice dares him to finish that sentence, the man scoffs.

 

“Look what they did to our son!” the man retorts “Taeyong’s being destroyed for days, and you, how did you feel when you saw how bloody and purple he was?”

 

The woman doesn’t say anything, she fists his hands before returning her attention to Jaehyun, the man stares at her expectantly. She smiles lovingly at Jaehyun before kissing his forehead.

 

“He’s okay now, he might not remember everything, but he’s okay. That’s the only thing that matters, it was an accident nothing on purpose and you know it” she then directs her attention to Jaehyun “Do you want to eat something, sweetie?” she asks him, carding her fingers through his hair again.

 

Now that she says it, he craves something, whatever salty, greasy food they’d offer him it’ll do.

 

“A hamburger will be fine” he mutters. The woman smiles sweetly at him, before motioning for the older man to follow her.

 

“Are you going to leave him alone?” the older points out, the woman smirks.

 

“Of course not, Taeyong must be here soon” at that, Jaehyun’s heart beats faster “he’ll be glad to look over our son” she then smiles, it’s enigmatic and Jaehyun kind of fears her but he also kind of trust her, it’s weird, he doesn’t know why, but he knows that’s the smile she has whenever she’s planning something.

 

The couple stays a couple of minutes in the room, waiting for Taeyong to arrive, they talk, the woman talks animatedly about everything and  anything, how she knows about the latest gossip on the hospital is beyond Jaehyun, he listens to them nodding or answering if it’s needed, the woman looks at the hour on her cellphone before getting up.

 

“Is it time?” the man asks her, she nods.

 

“Of course it is, he’ll be here in seconds” she taps her foot rhytmically, Jaehyun counts five before she gets up and opens the door, arms opened and welcoming “Taeyong, sweetie, we were waiting for you” she says dramatically.

 

“Good morning Miss Jung” he returns the hug, Jehyun tries to tame the ugly feeling bubbling up on his stomach, _this is your mother, Jaehyun, she won’t steal him from you_ “Mister Jung” Taeyong nods at the other Jung, still being suffocated by Jaehyun’s mother.

 

“Morning, Taeyong” the man smiles softly as if he’s greeting one of his sons. Jaehyun feels fuzzy, it means they consider _his_ Tae family, which is good, better than just good.

 

“We’re getting Hyunnie something for lunch, would you like us to get you something?” his mother breaks the hug, giving Jaehyun a chance to look at Taeyong, he looks breathtaking. His eyes are still swollen and kind of red, but he looks nicer than the last time Jaehyun saw him, he isn’t wearing baggy clothes anymore, instead, he’s wearing _that_ dark blue cardigan Jaehyun got him last Christmas, underneath, there’s a simple black shirt, Jaehyun supposes it’s a tank-top, Taeyong really likes those, his jeans are also dark and there are slits on the knees and on the thighs, making Jaehyun salivate at the show of skin, he’s wearing sneakers, but what really catches Jaehyun’s attention is the shine and smoothness on his red hair, he wants to card his fingers through that all day as he kisses him, the redhead settled on his lap will be a plus.

 

“Nope, I’ve just had lunch, thank you”

 

“Ow, darling, it’s fine, remember me to treat you to that new café sometime, it’s pretty nice and the desserts would actually make you salivate”

 

“That’ll be nice” he smiles, the woman the motions for her husband to follow her get what their son craves.

 

“Don’t tease Taeyong, Hyunnie” the woman points at him accusingly “unless he states consentment don’t do anything that’ll make him freak out again. We won’t take long” after that they’ll depart.

 

Taeyong avoids his gaze, why is he shy for? His mother practically told them it’s okay to do anything as long as it’s consented. The redhead is blushing, Jaehyun laughs, enderead at how cute the older is in front of him.

 

“Aren’t you going to greet me?” he asks him, the redhead looks at him shyly before approaching him with slow steps.

 

“Hey” he sits on one of Jaehyun’s sides, one of his hands brush the hairs on his forehead, Jaehyun hums softly “how are you feeling?” he asks him.

 

“I’ll be better if you kiss me” the hand brushing his bangs suddenly stops as the other gets flustered.

 

“Why would I kiss you?!” he asks scandalized, suddenly getting off the bed.

 

“Why not?” the younger looks at him weirdly, Taeyong’s supposed to kiss him, right? That’s what couples usually do, isn’t it?

 

“We-” the older’s hands keep messing his hair, making Jaehyun want to stop him before he pulls his hair “we can’t!”

 

“If you’re worried about my parents, mom said it’s okay, you heard her” he tries another approach to get the older to kiss him.

 

_It doesn’t work._

 

“That, that doesn’t matter Hyunnie, we can’t” he tries to explain, there’s frustration covering his face, Jaehyun wonders why.

 

“Why not?” he tries again, furrowing his eyebrows as he feels a headache coming “isn’t that how couples greet each other?” he asks.

 

Taeyong suddenly stills, looks at him surprised and finally, _finally_ approaches him again.

 

“What?” he asks incredulously.

 

“You aren’t being a nice boyfriend right now, you know” the younger pouts, is it too much to ask for a simple kiss from his favorite person?

 

“Hyunnie” the older sighs, he’s blushing as he holds one of his hands “We aren’t dating, you’re my best friend”

 

The younger blinks a couple times before finally screaming a _“WHAT?!”_ so loud that one of the nurses comes rushing agitated, he asks Taeyong if everything is fine as he checks on Jaehyun’s vital signs. Taeyong explains what just happened, the nurse hums.

 

“I’ll call doctor Yoo” he then leaves.

 

The room is filled with awkwardness once Doctor Yoo arrives, Taeyong’s sitting on the sofa in front of Jaehyun’s bed. He explains and answers whatever Doctor Yoo asks, the doctor hums at everything, scribbling some notes and looking at Jaehyun’s dumbfounded face.

 

“Well, mister Lee and mister Jung” he adds “I’m sorry to inform you both, that patient Jung is experimenting a mild case of amnesia. It’s nothing to worry about, his memories should return in a couple of days, so yeah, you’ll just have to wait” he then leaves. Jaehyun lets himself fall back on his bed.

 

 _Fuck_ . He’s so stupid, so, so stupid for so many reasons. But he’s the most stupid because, _WHY THE FUCK AREN’T I DATING LEE TAEYONG?_ he covers his face with one of the pillows before screaming into it, Taeyong stares at him the whole time.

 

He smiles, maybe this is Jaehyun’s opportunity to finally, _finally_ woo him, he was so sure he was going to confess that night, but the accident happened and now, with this recent unfold of events he’s sure that Jaehyun feels something more than friendship towards him, his lips still burning from last night, he smirks.

 

_C’mon, Hyunnie, play your cards nicely and I might kiss you._

 

He’s got the upper hand in this and God, he’ll be damned if he doesn’t enjoy this.

 


	2. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then you’ve being dating Taeyong for a long time already, or at least that’s what your parents think”

Jaehyun, now on his parent's house, enjoys as much greasy food as he can, being forbidden by Doctor Yoo, and his traitorous parents (that only left for coffee for themselves and Taeyong, not his hamburger) for a week at least, giving time to his stomach to remember how to settle food in and process it. Jaehyun has never hated yogurt and smoothies and processed food like that as much as the last weeks, he's tired of it, so, a few minutes after Doctor Yoo told them that he could start eating again, although soft meals, Jaehyun was beyond the clouds.

 

It's been two weeks now, his stomach can deal with as much food as he pleases, but as much as he loves food, he’s trying not to eat that much, his ribs are still healing, which means that he can’t do any strenuous action, much less do exercise to burn the fat he’s gained. He can go to work now, but Minseok immediately sent him home after hearing from Taeyong what happened, until Doctor Yoo gives him a thumbs up to sit in an office for hour without doing anything aside from signing papers and maybe carry them to another office, then he’ll let him return. 

 

He sighs, his memory isn’t working as it should be yet, but he’s getting there, he starts to remember what happened after sleeping in the couch, he now remembers that before that, before what seems like Yuta and Doyoung’s anniversary which doesn’t cease to amaze, because, wow, Yuta? Proposing to Doyoung? And then Kim Dongyoung saying yes? Just wow, he still swears that Yuta was dating the chinese intern from the design department. But that doesn’t matter, he remembers that much, he also remembers a week prior to that night, what he had for lunch, the movie he saw with Taeyong, things like that.

 

Returning to the couch, he did sleep in there, for at least an hour until he decided to do something really, really spontaneous, as if he was hit for an unnatural force at 3:24am he decided to call Taeyong and hear his voice, just that. Jaehyun remembers being frustrated by this big project they had going on on marketing, the client still a bit reluctant to accept it and he at that point where he was starting to believe that it was shit,  _ he needed  _ Taeyong to calm him down, so he called him. 

 

* * *

 

_ “Jae?” the sleepy voice comes from the other side, making Jaehyun feel a bit guilty for waking him up.  _

 

_ “Hey, Yong” he answered “How are you?” _

 

_ “Sleepy” he answers “Is there something bothering you? You only call at this hours when something is bothering you”  _

 

_ “Yeah” _

 

_ And he tells him everything, this is his best friend, he won’t judge him. He finishes with a shaky breath, Taeyong on the other side hums, more awake now. _

 

_ “Breath in, breath out, Hyunnie” he instructs, Jaehyun does what the other says, he feels the panic go down as he continues to follow Taeyong’s instructions, he’s so stressed “now, I won’t tell you what is right and what isn’t, it’s up to you, what I can tell you, is to check everything again with Doyoung, he might be as stressed as you are right now, maybe consult someone from sells or even design, check for weak points, correct them and Doyoung will deal with the rest, I know everything will be fine” Jaehyun can almost feel the smile at the end, he smiles. That’s what he needed. He feels powerful, maybe calling Doyoung next won’t be the smartest thing to do. He’s going to do it either way. _

 

_ “Thanks, Yong” he breathes.  _

 

_ “You’re welcome, now, if you excuse me, I want to sleep a few hours more, Yuta accepted another intern to the department, so, I want to be as alert as I can be, why do we need so many interns? We were okay with just Mark”  _

 

_ “You’re going to adopt them, aren’t you” he chuckles. _

 

_ “Of course I am, I’m not going to leave them under Yuta’s mentoring, I don’t need another havok, thank you and even if I don’t want them we both know that Jongdae is going to assign them to me”  _

 

_ “Yeah” _

 

_ “Well, goodnight, Hyunnie, try not to get Dongs mad this early in the morning”  _

 

_ “How?!” _

 

_ “I know you” _

 

_ “Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep” he mutters “thanks you, Yong, you’re the best” he adds. _

 

_ “I know, bye” _

 

* * *

 

He then called Doyoung, obviously, they agreed on meeting with sells department and visiting Sicheng on design. They solved the issue and dealt with the client. Doyoung treat him to lunch that day, he also remembers Doyoung asking him about Taeyong. 

 

* * *

 

_ “How are you and Taeyong doing?” he asks after sipping on his soda. _

 

_ “We’re fine, he helped me yesterday so I’m thinking about where can I treat him to thank him for that” _

 

_ “You should try the restaurant near Yuta’s place, they have this nice atmosphere and it’s cozy, he also uses it to get laid, but whatever, I can deal with that” Jaehyun doesn’t miss the sly smirk on Doyoung’s face, of course, he’s as much a pervert as his fiancé, not as obvious, of course, but still a pervert.  _

 

_ “I don’t know if he’ll want to get laid” he mutters instead, Taeyong doesn’t seem interested in anyone, which is actually good, the only thing left is him not being a coward, but whatever, the restaurant sounds fine save the getting Taeyong laid part. Doyoung stares at him weirdly “What?” he asks at Doyoung’s weird faces.  _

 

_ “Why won’t you want to get laid?” he asks “I mean, unless you both haven’t passed the making out part, then I kind of understand you, but I just can’t believe it, I mean, he touches your both and you always have this possessive hand on him whenever Jungwoo approaches. I thought you really had something going on?” Jaehyun constructs his hands under the table, making small fists, he doesn’t want Taeyong to change him for someone else, he’s not willing to hand his best friend to someone else, besides, it’s his best friend, why would they date? _

 

_ “Uhm? No? I mean, we’re just friends” Doyoung chokes on his drink. _

 

_ “You must be kidding me” he says, shock evident on his face as he does weird things with his hands. _

 

_ “No?”  _

 

_ “How can you not be dating?” he then takes a few breaths to calm himself “I mean, with the way you stare at him whenever he isn’t looking your way, and how you sigh when he visits you on the office! Oh my god, I swore you were married already, I mean, Taeyong also knows your parents as much as you do his, and visit theme even when you aren’t visiting? I’m almost married and I don’t visit Yuta’s family as much as you do Taeyong’s” _

 

_ “The perks of being a best friend” he smiles softly. _

 

_ “Forgive me, but no, his mother calls you ‘son’ and treats you like my mother treats Yuta, it’s not the best friend treatment”  _

 

_ “She’s always treated me like that, though” _

 

_ “Then you’ve being dating Taeyong for a long time already, or at least that’s what your parents think” _

 

_ And he also remember the shocked expression on both his parents when they asked him if they were dating, he said no and thought they were crazy for asking such things about his best friend.  _

 

_ “But we are just friends!” he exclaims “Believe me, I’d know if that was the case, also, Taeyong doesn’t like me like that”  _

 

_ “You really are an idiot, Jung, but whatever makes you sleep at night, I guess”  _

 

_ They returned to the office after that, Jaehyun confused by Doyoung’s words.  _

 

* * *

 

He remembers then thinking about Doyoung’s words for the rest of the day, could it be that he had a chance with Taeyong? Why would he consider this things if they were just friends? he remembers also shaking his head, no matter how much he loved his soft, handsome, caring, kind best friend he could only look at him like a big brother, nothing else. 

 

He shakes his head,  _ Then why were you so sure you were dating back in the hospital? _ he’s accepted the fact that they’re not dating, but, if he only consider Taeyong as his brother, then why would he be thinking about kissing him? How would it feel to caress his neck? Why would he consider being intimate in a not so friendly kind of way? His head hurts, he must have had feelings for him way before the accident that he still can’t remember, but why can’t he remember them? 

 

“UGH” 

 

Whatever, he’s going to court him as much as he can. Fuck Jungwoo and whoever tries to court his soon to be boyfriend. 

 

Breathing has become somehow, bearable, not as easy at it should be, but he can now breath without feeling like he’s getting choked and his bones breaking just from the effort. However, this feeling returns whenever Taeyong visits him, he’s being doing this on a daily basis, his mother bringing them whatever snack she’s made that evening and Taeyong bringing him whatever sweet he found on the store nearby. 

 

His heart races as he watches Taeyong enter his old room, he’s wearing that dark blue suit he uses when he’s meeting with management and big clients, his face looks tired but his smile is so bright as he holds a bouquet of flowers, they’re white and yellow, Jaehyun knows the yellows are Sunflowers, the white one however, he can’t identify it. 

 

He blushes.

  
“Hey” Taeyong greets him.

 

“Hey” he stutters.

“I brought you these” he hands him over the bouquet, Jaehyun takes it with shaky hands. He’s self conscious about his pajamas, about how messy his hair is and how he might be blushing,  _ hard _ , but he’s happy nonetheless. 

 

“Thank you” he smells them, enjoying the soft scent and how they mix on his nose “they’re pretty” he says, a smile blooming on his face.

 

“It’s nothing, really” it’s Taeyong’s turn to blush “my mom said that they’re good when you’re recovering” he explains with a hand of his neck, he’s nervous, Jaehyun knows that habit by memory. 

 

“Still, thank you. I’ll tell my mom to put them on water” 

 

“Yeah”

 

“So, how was work today?” 

 

Taeyong sits on his bed, beside his legs facing Jaehyun so they’re face to face. One of his hands touches his knee, caressing it slightly. 

 

“It was a mess, without you there Doyoung’s going crazy trying to keep everyone on line, Donghyuck is always messing with Mark in the coffee room, and don’t get me started on Mark, that kid forgets how his own body works whenever Yukhei is near, Yuta says he swings both ways but Yukhei is just his type” he shakes his head “I understand Doyoung, though, you were like their father figure and had them on line all the time, it’s weird without you there” he says softly, his hand still caressing his knee, the look on his face has Jaehyun soft, it’s so weird,  _ we aren’t dating, we aren’t dating _ he chants to himself, but it’s so, weird, how is that possible when Taeyong is staring at him almost lovingly. 

 

“Hey, Yong” he calls for the older and motions for him to get closer, the older complies, his hand leaves his Knee, Jaehyun sees him hesitate about his thigh, he opts for the bed, playing with the threads on the fluffy duvet, Jaehyun extends his hand, motioning for him to take it “I’m sorry that you have to deal with all of this fuckery” he caresses the bony hand before deciding it’s best to plant a kiss on it. 

 

“It’s nothing, Hyunnie, really” he exclaims a bit too fast, his free hand doing exaggerated movements, trying to distract Jaehyun from his face, it’s late, he’s seen it, the loving smile and the red on his face matching the one from his hair, he doesn’t take away his hand though.

 

“Still, you shouldn’t be dealing with this alone”

 

“I’m not really alone” he says “I have Yuta and Taeil, even Jungwoo is helping me” at the mention of his name, Jaehyun tightens his grip on his hand, his mouth makes a line. He really doesn’t like that guy, trying to woo  _ his  _ Taeyong when he isn’t there to protect his honor. 

 

“Why do you need Jungwoo?” he blurts out, it’s really an accident, he didn’t mean to sound so possessive and annoyed about it. Taeyong arches one of his sharp eyebrows.

 

“Because he’s my partner?” he answers. Jaehyun, however, freezes, that word has so many, many meanings and he’s going for the least he likes,  _ fuck _ , did these weeks without him really gave Jungwoo a chance with him? “Really, Hyunnie, I thought you already knew about that”  Jaehyun lets his hand go, if that’s the case, maybe he isn’t being a good friend, getting all touchy and kind of romantic with him. His head drops, missing the sad look on Taeyong’s face.

 

“Sorry, I won’t say anything about him again” he promises instead, Taeyong is too precious to lose him just because of a silly argument. 

 

“It’s okay, I know you haven’t really interacted with him and he’s really worried about you too, soooo, I promise him I’ll bring him with me next time, if it’s okay with you, obviously” Jaehyun forces a smile, whatever makes Taeyong happy.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be fine” 

 

“Nice! He’s actually been dying to know you” 

 

“Sweet” 

 

The Jungwoo incident it’s forgotten as they keep talking about Taeyong’s day, about how Jaehyun is still trying to make Minseok send him work and how he’s dying for Doctor Yoo that he doesn’t need help to go downstairs without help. He’s getting better at walking too, with his chest not constricting with every steps he takes (he can walk five without hurting, mind you), he’s really proud of himself. Taeyong jumps happily before reaching for his face, he brushes a few strands of black hair before kissing his forehead. 

 

“I’m so proud of you, Hyunnie” he exclaims, Jahyun tries to restrain himself from grasping his chest, it hurts as his heart beats faster “in no time we’ll be going to the movies again, I’m dying to go to that karaoke Yuta’s being bragging about. Even Ten has gone there, and for him to go to such a mundane place, ughh, it must be really good”

 

“Why don’t you go with Jungwoo?” it’s a bit sour and he knows it’s petty of him, but he has a  _ partner _ so why don’t he go with him. 

 

“Oh! He’s gone too, but I thought I’ll live the full experience with you, we can celebrate!” he exclaims again, he misses the bitterness on Jaehyun’s tone and just continues to talk “Just the two of us, Hyunnie, no Yuta making innuendos and no Doyoung doing inappropriate things with whatever he gets on his mouth!” he’s so happy, too happy it’s contagious. 

 

“Yeah, just the two of us” Jaehyun can see himself singing him cheesy songs,  _ fuck _ , he’s in too deep. 

 

“I have to go, Hyunnie, I need to send this report before eleven if I don’t want Kim Taeyeon yelling at me late in the night, I swear all Kims were made to nag and be restless” he approaches Jaehyun again “I’ll see you tomorrow” he kisses his head again.

 

“Bye, Yong” he says. 

 

It’s not even an hour when he’s calling Doyoung, it’s almost nine, so the other must be getting ready to leave the office.

 

_ “What do you want, Jung?”  _ It’s how the other greets him, it’s rude, meaning Doyoung had a really bad day or he is just tired and frustrated. 

 

“Hello to you too” he says back, he takes a breath before continuing “Do you know Jungwoo?”

 

_ “Did you forget him, too?”  _

 

“No, I’m just trying to remember something, it’s really important” he says back. 

 

_ “Shoot, I have time, Yuta is dealing with a client right now, so yeah, entertain me peasant”  _

 

“I just, he’s really close to Taeyong, right”

 

_ “Of course they are”  _ Jaehyun freezes, that wasn’t the answer he was fishing for  _ “he’s like a little baby to Yong”  _ Uh? 

 

“A baby?”

 

_ “Yeah, of course you don’t remember but Tae has always loved to baby him, Jungwoo enjoys it though, so it must be like a win-win situation”  _

 

“Oh”

 

_ “Yeah, he’s also really close with that Yukhei kid, they get along pretty well. I think they are dating, but Yuta says that Jungwoo has his eyes on someone on his department, and we all know that Yukhei is head over heels for our baby Mark” _

 

“Someone on the programming department?” he swallows, could it be?

 

_ “Yeah, Yuta has been really cryptic about it, but he says he’s being making moves on them since he was an intern, I wish him the best, he’s too sweet and pure for this world” _

 

“Thanks, Doyoung”

 

_ “Is that all? Do you need anything else?” _

 

“Nah, I think I remember him now, thanks”

 

_ “Whatever, lover boy, just, be easy on Yong, I don’t think he’s ready for another heartbreak”  _ What?

 

“Uhm, no, I’ll never break his heart like that, also, I’m not interested on Jungwoo, I just wanted to know more about him” he’s flustered as he tries to explain himself in vain to the older one.

 

_ “I don’t mind, just, be careful, he’s soft. So, yeah, Yuta is coming this way, so, unless you want to hear us making out, stay on the line I guess” _

  
  


“Gross, goodbye Dongs”

 

_ “Yeah, yeah, oh! We’re visiting you tomorrow for lunch, so tell your mother that you’re dying for her delicious bulgogi” _

 

“Anything else, your majesty?”

 

_ “Nah, that’s fine. Yuta says hi” _

 

“Goodbye Dongs”

 

_ “Bye” _

 

He snuggles on the pillows behind him, his call with Doyoung left him uneasy and at the same time, he’s feeling weird.

 

So, Jungwoo and Taeyong aren’t dating,  _ yet,  _ which is a really good thing, the thing that worries him the most, though, is the fact that someone broke Taeyong’s heart and he feels guilty, because of that accident he didn’t have the chance to take care of his best friend, leaving him on the claws of someone that only hurt him.  _ But Taeyong looked so happy _ .

 

He makes a mental note to interrogate Doyoung tomorrow, Yuta will be more than glad to let him know every office romance that happened on his absence. Only problem is that Jungwoo might be visiting tomorrow too, with Taeyong. 

 

Groaning, he buries his face on the pillow, why are things so hard? Does he really have to witness Jungwoo trying to make moves on Taeyong right in front of him. He groans again,  _ the disrespect. _ He shakes his head, he’s getting ahead of the events and it’s leading him nowhere, he also needs to sleep. 

 

His mother comes at 11:15pm, like a clock, she gives him his painkillers and also takes the flowers Taeyong brought for him.

 

“I’ll put these on your window” she states, Jaehyun nods “Is he coming tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, after work, I suppose. Yuta and Doyoung are coming for lunch too”

 

“Ohhh, that’s nice, I haven’t seen them in a while”

 

“Doyoung will be more than glad to see you” and it’s true, the both of them together are like those nosy neighbors that no one can stop “he also wants to eat your bulgogi”

 

“That kid” she huffs happily “I’ll do it, I have nothing else to do, so” 

 

“Yeah” 

 

“Well, I still need to clean the kitchen, so, goodnight Jaehyunnie”

 

“Goodnight, mom” she kisses his head before leaving.

 

Jaehyun dreams of sad smiles and broken hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Jaehyun is starting to remember bits of the week before his accident and after the diner. I hope this isn't as messy explained as I think it is, if you have questions or anything, let me know! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who's reading this, leaving kudos and bookmarks, I love u♥
> 
> Also, to Peach, have fun on your trip bb♥♥♥♥♥♥


End file.
